Danno Says
by thewhiterose3
Summary: Grace sets Steve straight.


Title: Danno Says

Author: thewhiterose3

Pairing: none

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only wish they were.

Rating: K

A/N: So, I was eating lunch and this just kind of came to me. Its going to be a one shot for now, though I have a half-baked idea for a second chapter or a companion piece, maybe, but don't count on it.

* * *

He'd done it again. Ran in too hot, too fast, with Danny as his only backup and got the man hurt, again. This time, Danny had not only been shot in the leg (really only a fairly deep graze), but once he hadn't stayed down from the pain, the fucking perps had started kicking the shit out of him so he'd stay down. All the time still shooting at Steve, so there wasn't a damn thing Steve could do about it until he got a clean shot. Afterwards, Danny claimed he was fine, just sore, but the docs had insisted that he needed to stay overnight just be sure there wasn't any internal bleeding or complications. Danny had pissed and moaned and Steve had only been able to stop him from checking himself out AMA by promising to bring Grace over afterschool. Steve swore that Danny's entire demeanor lit up at just the first syllable of her name.

And so here he was, for the third time in six months, picking up Grace from school to see her father because he was too injured to do so himself. The third fucking time. And it was all his fault. Danny had told him that the warehouse was much too big for just the two of them to check out without back up. Too many dark corners and shadowy places to hide, too many boxes laying around, boxes probably filled with guns. Steve told that he'd been watching too many horror movies and proceeded to get out of the Camaro, check his sidearm, and start walking toward the warehouse.

Mumbling that at least they were wearing their flack jackets this time, Danny of course followed. After that, it had been a shit show that only ended when every single occupant, including Danny and himself, had made close personal friends with a bullet. Thankfully, for both Steve and Danny, their bullet wounds were only grazes.

Shit, shit, shit. How was he going to tell Grace, again, that Danno had been hurt on the job because of him. He'd own up to it this time. Explain to her the truth in Danny's rants. Steve was still slowly banging his head on the top of the steering wheel contemplating how much he was going to miss Grace not resenting him, when he heard a familiar scream.

"Uncle Steeeeeeve!"

The little blond coil of energy was jumping up and down in and out of the side window of his truck.

"Uncle Steeeeeve! I seeeee you! Can we bring Danno ice cream? Ice cream always makes me feel better when I don't feel good. Mommy called and said that Danno's hurt but only a little, not like the other time, but that my magic kisses will make it better. And I was thinking what about ice cream and kisses, that might make the kisses sticky, but I don't think Danno will mind."

By the time Grace had finished speaking, Steve had gotten out of the car, hugged her, put her backpack in the back, gotten her properly belted in her booster seat, and returned to the driver's seat. Steve couldn't help but smile as he saw more of Danny in Grace every time he saw her.

"No, honey. Danno can't have ice cream tonight because his stomach's not happy after he got hurt."

"No ice cream? That's very sad, Uncle Steve. I guess I'll just have to fix him with my magic kisses. And hugs. Lots of hugs. But if his tummy hurts then maybe they should be gentle hugs. That's how I'll help! With magic kisses and gentle hugs! I like when I can help Danno."

She said it so matter-of-factly that Steve couldn't even begin to stop the genuine smile on his face from getting a little wider. He always thought when parents said their kids were the best, kindest, most talented children in the world that they were being more than a bit biased. But Steve had honestly never seen a more loving, giving relationship than that between Grace and his partner.

As soon as he parked at the hospital, Steve got out of the car to help Grace out of the booster seat. It was Danno's rule that she wasn't allowed to touch the straps herself. One she only begrudgingly agreed to her when he soberly explained that it was only so he could always make sure she was safely and properly strapped in.

"I know Danno really likes when you help him, honey."

He picked her up out of the truck and set her down on the ground, then reached in to grab her pink Powerpuff girls backpack. Instead of walking toward the entrance, though, Steve squatted down to her level and looked the little Williams in the eyes.

"Grace, I'm sorry. Your Dad got hurt today and it was my fault. I didn't listen to him and I got him hurt. I'm sorry that I keep getting him hurt."

Done with his confession and unable to look Grace in the eyes any longer, Steve took her hand and started walking, but Grace didn't budge.

"No."

Grace pulled back on his hand, pulling Steve back down.

"No. Danno said so. Did you, you Uncle Steve, did you hurt Danno?"

"Never hunny, you know I'd never hurt Danno."

"That's what Danno said. Danno said that it's like when I accidentally left the latch open on Mr. Hoppy's cage and he got out and chewed up all of Mommy and Step-Stan's stuff. Mommy and Stan yelled at me, even Danno scolded me. But Danno said that they weren't mad and didn't blame me. That the yelling is just so I remember not to do it again. The yelling doesn't mean that they're angry at me or that it's my fault. I didn't chew up their stuff. It would probably taste bad and ice cream is better, anyway. But Uncle Steve, you didn't do it, so you're not allowed to say you hurt Danno. Danno said."

If anyone asks, Steve will swear that the water in his eyes is the sweat from the island sun. And Steve will never, never understand how he got so lucky to have both of these people in his life.

"Well, if Danno said, then it must be true. Come on, kiddo, we need to get those magical kisses and gentle hugs to him as quick as we can so Danno can feel better, don't we?"

Grace just smiles and lets Steve lead her to her Danno.


End file.
